


Fives Learns how to Shut Up

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, and I had to write it, and he finally found a way to show it, echo really doesn't want to lose you, fives needs to stop being so reckless, i love this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo teaches Fives how to shut up.





	Fives Learns how to Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> More smut from tumblr I'm bringing here. Not my fave, but I love these two idiots too much.

Echo was yelling at Fives, again. Fives wasn’t sure what it was about this time. Echo seemed to do it mostly after Fives did, or said, something he deemed stupid. Luckily they were alone this time. Fives hated when they had an audience.

Echo caught Fives attention again when he spat out, “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut.” while pointing at Fives chest.

Fives, unable to resist the bait, shot back, “Why don’t you make me.” 

Echo stepped into Fives space, backing him against the wall, “Maybe I will.”

There was a beat of silence before Echo grabbed the back of Fives neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

A startled gasp escaped Fives as it took a moment for his brain to catch up.

When it did, Fives kissed back enthusiastically, wrapped his arms around Echo’s waist, and spun them, pressing Echo against the wall. He slotted his thigh between Echo’s legs. Echo moaned as Fives pressed closer. 

Fives was already hard, and with the way Echo was grinding against his thigh, was as well.

Fives managed to get their pants open just enough so he could get his hand around both of their cocks. Echo’s hand tightened in his hair and he was panting in his ear. This was absolutely something Fives could get used to. 

Neither of them were going to last long. They were too keyed up. They had been dancing around each other for ages.

Fives groaned when Echo ran his nails down Fives back. He hoped he would get to feel that again without any clothes in the way.

As Fives picked up the pace, he had to push Echo flush against the wall as his legs started to give out. Echo was holding onto Fives like it was the only thing keeping him afloat.

Echo came, yelling Fives name, Fives followed him over the edge with a moan. 

They slid down the wall, breathing hard, and Echo pulled Fives in close. 

After a moment of silence, Echo sighed, and carded his fingers through Fives’ hair. “You just need to learn to be more careful Fiv’ika. Some of us actually care if you end up dead.”

Fives smirked up at him, “Well, at least you now know a good way to make me shut up.”

Echo raised an eyebrow at him, “You call that shutting up?”

“No, but this is.” Fives replied as he leaned in to give Echo a sweet kiss. 

Echo broke off the kiss, and put his hand to his ear, “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you. You’ll have to try that again.”  
  
Fives smiled, “Gladly.”


End file.
